A Dragon's Spark
by CasablancanSun
Summary: Hermione has been pushing everyone away. Draco is starting a new chapter, a better chapter. Can the two help each other? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hello everyone! I'm just here to let you know I don't own anything. The only thing I'll claim is the plot and any of my own characters! I hope you enjoy the story!

How can a world be so cruel? It seemed as though the war was still affecting the world, even almost 5 years after its end. While some of the people involved had been permitted to move on and enjoy quiet lives, others still lived on under the scrutiny of the public eye. Many galas were thrown in honor of the fallen as the Ministry tried to piece the world back together. Families struggled to move on after losing a loved one. Others kept to themselves afraid of going outside again.

Many who fought for the side of light had been permitted to move on without constant reminder of the battle. Others fought tooth and nail to get people to leave them alone. The need to be left alone was one thing that people from both sides had in common.

4 Years 51 Weeks Post Battle

Things haven't been the easiest for Draco these last years. First there was all of the constant Prophet articles labeling him a criminal. With articles such as "Death Eater Family Found After Battle" to "Malfoy Heir and Death Eater to face Trial" there was no question as to why everyone leered at him and whispered. Hell, it took months and a statement from Minister Shacklebolt to halt the death threats he had received. With Lucius behind bars, and his mother to take care of, privacy was of utmost importance. Despite being cleared of all charges, there were still comments made in his general direction anytime he was spotted out.

Hermione's life, while not as horrid, was no less dramatic. Between sitting for her Newts, accepting a position at the ministry, all of the accolades thrust upon her, and losing her parents, it was not wonder why she pulled away from the people close to her. First she broke it off with Ron. It was only logical that the Weasley clan as a whole was next. It was when she pushed Harry away and immersed herself in her work that it was decided something had to be done. Harry and Ginny decided that she would move into Grimmauld Place with them. The young couple had just been married, but the worry for their friend took place over the need to be alone.

Hermione

Monday evening:

Hermione had arrived at her flat one day after work to fine that everything was gone. Only a note on the counter had been left behind.

Hermione

Yes we took your things. Yes you may yell at us when you get here.

No you don't have the option or a choice.

See you at 8 for dinner.

HG*

Her temper boiled inside her. How dare they do this? And without discussing it with her. Without a thought, she stepped into the fireplace keen on letting them know where they could shove their wands.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" She yelled stepping dusting ash off of her shoulder.

"He's not home yet." A voice answered from a corner.

"Ginevera. I'm only asking you this once, and I will ask nicely. Where are my things." Hermione bit out.

"In our vault." The red head shrugged.

"Why are you doing this? I have enough going on without worrying about you stealing my stuff as some sort of joke."

"It's not a joke 'Mione. We are worried about you and you're going to be living with us until the three of us decide otherwise." Harry said from the door way.

The young man looked as though he was 10 years older than he was. He had let his hair grow out enough that his scar could remain hidden from prying eyes. He looked as though he was gaining some weight, but not quite enough to make his lean physique look muscled. Loosening his tie and running a hand through his hair, he sat down on the loveseat. When me motioned for her to sit, she did.

"Harry, you can't do this."

"Like hell I can't. Hermione, you're like a sister to me. Watching you go down the path you have, alone, it's not right. You're turning into a robot. You wake up, get coffee, go to work, skip lunch, get home late, maybe eat something, go to bed, and start the process all over again hours later! You're withering away into nothing. I can't watch you do this anymore. I love you damnit. I worry about you. Since I can't trust you to be alone and be happy and healthy, Ginny and I are going to help you through whatever the hell it is your going through."

"I know I'm not alone. I just went to lunch with Ginny the other week. Work has been hell. I've had to set everything up for the 5th Anniversary and I've been swamped. You can't get mad just because I'm not telling you my every minute!" She said heatedly.

"We went to lunch two and a half months ago. Right after the wedding. We haven't seen you since." Ginny whispered.

"It has not been that long. And I've seen you since the wedding! I'll prove it" Hermione defended, pulling a small planner out of her bag.

Flipping through the pages, Hermione realized they were right. She hadn't seen them in nearly 3 months. Sure, Harry worked at the Ministry as well, but it's not like they were right down the hall from each other and spoke daily. Time really had gotten away from her. No wonder her friends were worried.

"I- I hadn't realized that I had gotten so bad." Hermione whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

Ginny walked over to her friend. Pulling her into a hug, she nodded toward Harry as Hermione broke down. Letting her go she paused before leaving the room.

"I'm going to check on dinner. I'll let you two talk."

"Oh Harry." Hermione sobbed.

Standing up to comfort his friend, Harry shushed her until her sobs turned into hiccups. Pulling away, green eyes met brown.

"I can't make you stay. But Ginny and I want you here. At least until you figure out how to balance everything. Please 'Mione, for your own good. Stay here." He pleaded.

"I'll decide over dinner. I don't agree with your methods, but I'll consider your offer." She nodded.

Realizing that it was the best he was going to get at the moment, Harry ushered her toward the dining room. Hermione smiles when she heard him muttering about hard headed women.

Dinner went by a lot smoother than Harry had thought it would. Hermione and Ginny were happily discussing Ginny's plans for decorating the house. He couldn't believe that he had let things get so bad between his family. Sure he'd seen Ron about two times a month, and molly and Arthur more regularly, but he'd almost let hermione slip through the cracks. Part of him felt guilty for letting his happiness blind him to her situation. Lost deep in his thoughts he wouldn't have heard his wife had she not snapped in his face.

"Really Harry. Didn't you hear what 'Mione said?"

"No, I guess I zoned out for a second." He chuckled.

"I said I would stay here with you both. You're right, I do need someone to keep me in check. But it'll only be temporary, a year at most. And I get to help out with everything. I don't want to be treated like a guest." Hermione repeated.

"Perfect. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to take a shower and go to sleep. It's been a long day." Harry said.

After he left, the girls cleaned up and went to continue talking. Ginny had finally convinced Hermione to owl Kingsley and ask for the day off so they could get her settled in.

"Hopefully this will be for the best." Hermione said to herself.

Draco

Tuesday Morning:

Draco Malfoy was not going to risk this interview for all the galleons in the world. He's finally managed to pull some strings and get a job interview for a position in the ministry. When he out his mind to something, he could guarantee it would be accomplished. He'd finally managed to begin getting past the Death Eater Target his father had forced upon him. He was going to do something with his life.

Making his way into the dining room of the villa, he marveled at the difference between it and the manor. His mother had gotten to decorate the villa to her tastes, while having to leave the Manor the way Lucius' father had it when they inherited it.

"Good morning Mother."

"Oh Draco! I thought you'd be at your interview by now." Narcissa said, placing her tea cup down.

"Unfortunately, it is not until after lunch, so I have to wait a tad bit longer." He said smirking at her.

"I do wish you the best. I know that Lucius would as well if he were here."

Opting to keep his mouth shut on the topic of his late father, Draco shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth and nodded at her. When Lucius has died, Draco had hoped that would be the end of all of his troubles. It wasn't until after the funeral that he realized his mother did love the old bastard. He vowed then to never speak ill in front of her. He would do anything for his mum. Including taking the mark for her.

"I hope that this is just the beginning for you. Perhaps you'll meet a lovely young lady? I wouldn't mind having grand children before I die." She smirked into her cup.

"Not bloody likely." He remarked.

"Really Draco, watch your tongue. I am merely suggesting that you start to build up your list of acquaintances. I get so sad watching you be alone all the time. I love you, but sometimes you are plain aggravating."

"That's not what you were merely suggesting and you know it. However, if all goes well I may take your advice about making friends. I just have to get through Potter first."

Narcissa visibly straightened up at the mention of that name.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Kingsley told me that one of my first duties would be assisting Hermione Granger with the remaining plans for the 5th Anniversary Gala on Saturday. Knowing how close she with Potter and Weasley, I doubt I'll be going anywhere without them around. If I can get Potter to be agreeable towards me, I am most certain I can do anything." He said laughingly.

"I agree. You should definitely consider adding Ms. Granger to your list of friends. I do believe she'd be a good influence." Narcissa said staring out of the large bay window.

"I know that face. Do not do anything that could mess this up for us Mother." Draco said.

"I don't know what you are talking about, son." She responded with a smirk.

Draco hadn't seen her eyes twinkle like that since before everything went to hell. He knew better than to challenge her. That glint usually meant she was up to something. When she was up to something, that usually meant trouble. He'd have to keep an eye on her.

Narcissa smirked at her only child. Their lives had been rough these last few years, his especially. While she would not compromise his happiness for anything in the world, she could shake the idea that this job was going to be the best thing that ever happened to him. Instead of commenting further the older witch decided to enjoy the rest of her breakfast. The plotting could wait until tomorrow after all.

Author's Note:

Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave me a comment with your thoughts.

Special thanks to my Beta Cathryn. I wouldn't be here with out her!

Much love,

CasablancanSun


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the canon characters. I'm just playing in JK Rowling's playground. The only things I will take credit for are the plot line and any characters that I add in of my own creation!

I have had several private messages regarding how the chapter was set up. Unfortunately, when I uploaded the chapter, all of my dividers and bold italics disappeared. I have tried to set it up again in this chapter. Special thanks to MindlessPixie938 for pointing it out first! Now, on to the chapter!

:~:~:~:~:~

_**Hermione**_

_**Tuesday Morning**_

Hermione had not slept as well as she did Monday evening in years. Normally, it was not abnormal for her to awaken in the middle of the night due to nightmares. The witch had seen and gone through more in her young life than most people three times her age had in a lifetime. It was part of the reason she tried not to sleep. Between the constant vivid memories of Bellatrix carving into her, and the final battle it was getting easier and easier to avoid the sleep her body so desperately needed. In the last two years alone, she threw herself deeper into her work than she ever had before. It was not unusual at this point to find her found in her office well after midnight researching, working on some new project, or volunteering to travel to different countries ministries overnight.

When she finally awoke, she found herself refreshed and calm for the first time in what had been a while. For once she had managed to sleep through the night only waking once, and quickly falling back to sleep. It was probably for the best that she hadn't seen Ginny slip a few drips of Dreamless Sleep into her tea right before bed. Deciding to shower before heading to breakfast, she retreated to the hall bath and quickly cleaned up, hoping to find her best friends and further discuss her living arrangements.

"Well, look who has finally woken up. Decided you were too hungry to sleep the rest of your life away?" Ginny joked, laying the Prophet on the table.

"Very funny. It's not my fault that your guest bed is as soft as a cloud." Hermione laughed.

"Well, Harry has headed off to work. I thought since you took the day off, we could go get some things to make the room really yours?" Ginny inquired.

Hermione just nodded, taking a bite of her breakfast. Thinking to herself that it was better to not argue with the younger witch about the fact that she did not, in fact, need to help redecorated their house to fit her needs and comforts. Still, she could not believe that she had managed to get so lucky to have two people in her life that cared about this much. Not only did they want to see her happy and healthy, but they were also going out of their way to make sure that she was comfortable in their home.

It had not taken much persuasion to get Kingsley to agree to her taking the day off. Within thirty minutes, she had gotten a response from his office saying that it would be no issue and to enjoy her day. She was supposed to be interviewing people for the new assistant for the Ministry's Law Department. Since she had just gotten promoted to Undersecretary, Kingsley had decided that it would be her duty to interview viable candidates to replace her. He swore that since she had been working closely with the head of the department, Arastella Maypall, she would know who would be able to fill her shoes. It was ridiculous if you asked her. She took the job so that she could continue to keep herself busy.

:~:~:~:~:~

_**Draco**_

_**Tuesday Evening**_

"Bloody hell mate. When the fuck were you going to tell me about this?!"

"A simple congratulations would suffice Blaise." Draco leered at the man sitting at his dinner table.

"I still can't believe that you managed to get a job at the Ministry. And in the same damn position that bloody Granger held. Are you sure that you are up to that task? I'm sure she will constantly be over your shoulder making sure you haven't fucked up her precious-"

"Mr. Zabini, that is quite enough. I love having you dine with us every week, but proper etiquette and manners are required. I would have thought that your mother would have raised you better." Narcissa scolded.

Draco smirked at his friend. He honestly should have thought before he spoke. He had been having dinner over at the Manor every week for going on five years. If there was one thing that you did not do in the house of Narcissa Malfoy, that was break etiquette. Draco thought that it was good for his mother. At least once, every time, she was scolding the young man for something he had done.

"Sorry," Blaise muttered.

"Excuse me?" Narcissa asked, raising a perfect blonde eyebrow.

"I apologize Mrs. Malfoy. I should have thought what I was going to say before I said it." Blaise responded sitting up straight.

Draco could not help the smirk and snort that escaped him. It was when he caught his mother's glare that he buried the emotions.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. I would like to host a small get together to celebrate Draco's new job at the ministry. I expect both of you to be there, be presentable, be on time, and most importantly be good hosts." Narcissa said.

"As you wish Mother."

"Yes, Ma'am."

The rest of dinner went by smoothly, with only one more scolding and two more courses. Afterward, the two men retired to Draco's study, while Narcissa began her planning. Once the doors were closed Draco made his way to his small bar and poured him and his friend a drink so they could begin their tradition of a game of chess after dinner. He had barely made it into his chair when his fireplace burst to life with green flames.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" a high pitched scream pierced the blonde man's ears.

Rolling his eyes and forcing his face into his typical sneer, Draco stood from his chair and waited for the oncoming intrusion. It was not until the small woman stepped through that his suspicions were confirmed.

"Pansy," he said coolly.

"What the fuck is this?" she hissed, thrusting a file into his chest.

Draco sighed grabbing the paperwork and looking over it. It was, in fact, the contract that he had signed that very same day. The one that he had not been one-hundred percent honest with his mother and friend about. Anger radiated through his entire body. The Parkinsons no longer had any hold in the Ministry. In fact, she and her mother were the only ones who had not been thrown into prison after the war. It was only at the insistence of Narcissa Malfoy that the two women managed to stay in somewhat polite society.

"How in the bloody fuck did you manage to get your talons into this?" he asked menacingly.

"Why the hell does that matter?! How could you agree to work BELOW that fucking MUDBLOOD?" she jeered.

She might have been almost a foot and a half shorter than him, but the smaller witch did not back down. Not even under the evilest glare that the wizard had fixed on her.

"What's she talking about Draco?" Blaise asked, hoping to keep his best mate from completely obliterating the witch.

"Tell me how you came about receiving this, or I swear to Merlin, Pansy." the blonde whispered.

"Why don't you tell us how this fucking happened. How the fuck you went in for a prestigious position and walked out bowing down to the fucking very person you loathe. Honestly Draco, your father is probably rolling in his gra-"

Pansy had been cut off by Draco hurling his glass across the room, effectively shattering it into a million shards. Draco had managed to always keep his temper somewhat in check when it came to his friends, but the pure gall of the woman standing in front of him cause his temper to rage. Finally, she had the nerve to look scared. He could handle a lot of things. Compartmentalizing did wonders for him. Having his father thrown in his face had been the end of it.

"WHO FUCKING GAVE YOU THIS INFORMATION?!" he bellowed.

"I have my ways. I just don't understand. Don't you dare yell at me like that."

"So you felt the need to come in, with half of the information, hurling accusations, throwing the memory of the dead around, screaming bloody murder at me. But I'm the mean one? Fuck you, Pansy. Get out before I can never tolerate you in my presence again."

"Drac-."

"Get the fuck out Pansy. Let him calm down." Blaise said.

Standing up and putting a hand on the obviously furious man's shoulder, he motioned for Pansy to go towards the Floo. Guiding the man towards his previously abandoned chair, Blaise barely noticed the green flames and Pansy disappeared.

"Bloody Hell Man. What the hell happened?"

Draco's blood was boiling. Not only had Pansy completely blown the entire situation out of proportion, but he was also now being coddled by Blaise fucking Zabini. Pushing the man away from him, he headed straight to his bar cart. Forgoing the cup, the young wizard opened up his decanter and drank straight from it.

Sighing behind him Blaise just sat back down and waited. Draco would talk to him when he was ready. It might be an hour or a day. But eventually, when the time came, he was going to get to the bottom of the night's unfortunate episode.

:~:~:~:~:~

Narcissa stood outside the door tutting to herself. She knew as soon as she heard the shattering of glass, that Draco was close to a breakdown. She had come running towards the room, insisting on intervening when she had first gotten the notice that Miss Parkinson had arrived. It was not long before she heard the shrill screeching that followed her entrance.

Narcissa Malfoy was many things, but oblivious was not one. She had noticed years ago that Draco did not agree with the opinions his father shared about people of Muggle lineage. He had only gone with along with the things that he had to protect her, and she suspeced someone else. She had noticed during his third year when he had written that a certain brunette had been the only person in the world who had the gall to put him in his place. Evidently, the young woman had punched her son and broken his nose. She had noticed how his eyes lit up when he mentioned a certain name. He had carefully hidden all of this from his father of course. But she knew her son better than he'd like to ever admit.

It had not escaped her notice how eager he was when a very particular position had opened up at the Ministry. He had never had any interest in getting a job at the Ministry. In fact, he had done everything in his power to break away from the tainted image his father had left him. As soon as she heard a certain taboo word slip from Parkinson's lips, she cringed as she decided to wait outside. It took a while, but once Pansy had successfully managed to escape from Draco's wrath with the help of Blaise she counted to fifty and proceeded to enter the room.

The young man in front of her had his head in his hands, an empty decanter at his feet, and a best friend fiddling with the chess set.

"Mr. Zabini, I believe that it is time for you to leave. I will owl you in the morning with his condition. You may visit after breakfast." the Matriarch said taking charge.

"Yes, Ma'am. Draco, I'll check in tomorrow." the young man nodded before exiting the room.

"Now Draco, I already know what happened tonight. But it seems that there is something even deeper going on. What is wrong Dear? What has happened?"

"Go away Mother."

"Draco Malfoy. You lift your head and listen to me RIGHT NOW." she said sternly.

:~:~:~:~:~

Author's Note:

Well, everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. I know it is probably a little dramatic. What do you think Narcissa is going to say to Draco? Leave your thoughts and opinions in a review! Once again, special thanks go to my Beta Cathryn. See you guys next time.

Best Wishes,

CasablancanSun


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__Well my lovelies, if it is not obvious by now, I do not own anything. I am simply putting my spin on the world JK Rowling has created for us. As usual, the only thing that I will claim are the characters I create for this particular story alone. Any CANON characters are not mine. _

_Now, with that being said, I would like to start a new tradition. While I do not have any reviews on my story so far, I would like to shout out one person who has constantly PM'd me throughout this journey so far. So, with that information, I would like to say thank you to Robsgirl96! This chapter is dedicated to you Hon! Thank you for your constant support. From this point on, every chapter will be dedicated to one of you amazing readers!_

_*Please make sure to read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter.*_

_Without further ado, I present chapter 3 of A Dragon's Spark._

:~:~:~:~:~

**Draco**

**Wednesday Morning**

To understand the feelings and emotions that the young man felt, it would take days to get through the layers of stern facade he refused to break. Walking around the Manor with an uninterested look in his eye had become the normal mask he had chosen to wear. It was not often that someone would be able to break through the icy exterior. He had perfected the way he carried himself with his friends while they were away at school. With a mad man and his deranged followers living within the walls of his childhood home, his attitude had to be impeccable, as to not bring attention to the scared seventeen-year-old inside. He could not lie that it was easier and easier every day for him to act as though he was better than everyone around him. To act as though no one could touch him. Severus Snape himself could not even pierce the unimpenetrable walls of his mind. That is why the events from the night prior had been nothing short of astonishing to the three individuals who witnessed the dam break and emotions flood his features.

Draco could not argue that he had in fact been drinking the night before. The pounding headache was a dead give away. That added with the fact that he had no recollection of moving from his office to his bed assured him that what he had feared the most had indeed happened. His mother had been there to witness the beginnings of a downward spiral that left him vulnerable to the very feelings he had worked so hard to hide. What he had intended to be a very exciting occasion had turned into one huge bloody mess. Not only had he not had the chance to fully explain himself to his best friend, the person that he trusted most with his deepest and darkest thoughts, but he had also been left to face his mother without any preparation. If he could be honest with himself, the entire situation was not at all worth the fight that it had turned into. In short, what had started out as one of the best days to happen to him since the war, had turned into a huge clusterfuck.

Taking a sober up potion and getting dressed proved more difficult than he had thought it would. Not only was the drink utterly disgusting, but he had also almost fallen over as he attempted to pull up his trousers. Shaking his head, he sat down on one of the chairs, hoping to regain his bearings. Yesterday had turned into a fiasco, but he refused to let it affect the outcome of the day ahead of him. As the potion began working its magic, and he was able to stand without getting dizzy, he finished getting dressed. His mother and father had instilled in him at a young age that even if one had nowhere to go, business attire was always necessary. He was supposed to begin his work at the Ministry today, and he would be damned if it was not going to go his way. Without thought, he pulled on one of his robes and slowly began tying his tie. he made his way down the long hallway and into the large dining room. Sighing from the doorway, he braced himself for the expected line of inquiry.

"Goodmorning, Mother."

"Ah, Draco. Please have a seat."

He nodded before slowly taking his normal spot. Picking up his issue of the Prophet, he hid behind it in an attempt to avoid his mother's gaze. It did not take but a moment before a house elf popped beside him, asking what he would like for breakfast.

"Just coffee and a buttered croissant." was the short reply.

Two pops later, the house elf had returned and placed the food in front of her master, waiting for him to dismiss her.

"Thank you Hazel."

The small elf only bowed once before popping out of site. Once Hazel had left the room, Narcissa took the silence as her opportunity to speak to her son. The night before had ended quite dreadfully in her opinion. She had only managed to get a few sobs and incoherent shouts from her son. She had not attempted to stop him from finishing an entire bottle of whiskey, knowing that he would learn from his mistake the next morning. She had sighed when he had made his way over to his desk and laid his head down. It had not taken long for shallow breaths and snores to follow. Shaking her head, she opted to levitate him into his bed before retiring to her bed. She needed to address this, and she had chosen breakfast to do so.

"Draco."

"Yes?"

"We should talk."

"About?"

"Last night."

"I'd rather not."

"Son. This may not be the path you wi-."

"I said I didn't wish to talk Mother. I am quite aware what happened last night." he drawled, as memories came flooding back.

"Can you at least explain to me why she came here then?" Narcissa asked, picking at her grapefruit, knowing that if she pushed him towards anger, she would not get any answers.

"Pansy merely acquired some paperwork that she had no business reading." he shrugged.

"I am going to require more knowledge if you want my help with anything. I still have quite a few friends at the Ministry. Would you like me to look into how she came about this paperwork?"

"I can handle it Mother."

"Draco. I am not asking any longer. I demand that you tell me why Miss Parkinson felt the need to come to MY home, yell obscenities, and cause you to break things." Narcissa said sitting straight, looking him in the eye.

Draco sighed. He knew that it was a lost cause to argue with his mother any longer. She could tell he was hiding something. For as long as he could remember, it was always her who could tell when he was lying for telling half-truths. Master of Occlumency or not, Narcissa Malfoy knew her son, often times better than he knew himself. It would probably be the best for everyone if he just came clean, still, he was frightened at what her opinion would be on the situation. He knew that she no longer harbored any hatred towards anyone of 'lesser blood status'. Often times he found himself doubting that she ever did. But, if there was one thing that Draco could not do, it was disappointing his mother. His father had done enough of that for both of them over the years, and he refused to be anything like the older man.

"It had to do with my new position."

"And?" she pressed.

Bracing himself for what he thought would ultimately be a conflict, Draco squared his shoulders and responded.

"I did not lie to you, Mother. I am now working with Arastella Maypall in the Law Department. However, I was not completely honest about what this entailled. Ms. Maypall is currently out of work due to having just given birth. Evidently, there was something in her contract about requiring a year off after this to recuperate and raise her child before returning to her duties. As such, Minister Shacklebolt has temporarily put me in charge. Mostly because of my prior knowledge, connections, etcetera. This means, that until Maypall returns, I will have to answer directly to-." he stopped just short of saying the name aloud.

"To?" Narcissa pressed.

"Hermione Granger. Evidently, she is the new Undersecretary and, well my boss. That is was Pansy was furious about. But Mother, I couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. Not for the reasons that everyone seems to think I would."

"I see." Narcissa nodded before continuing.

"I commend you for not allowing other's prejudices to influence your decisions. I will handle the Parkinsons, and we will talk more this evening. You had better hurry so you can get settled into your new job." she said before standing up and walking out the door.

Narcissa was not stupid. She had known his answer long before he said it. If she were honest with herself, the situation did not bother her. As long as Draco was happy, she was. Pansy Parkinson had caused him to be distressed due to an ideal that obviously she had not gotten over. Even though Draco and the majority of the wizarding world had. While she could not deny that there were still believers of the old ways, Pansy and her mother were direct threats to her and her son. Narcissa called her house elf into the library before plotting how she would further handle the Parkinsons as a whole. As long as she lived, nobody would be allowed to hurt her son again. He had been through enough.

:~:~:~:~:~

**Hermione**

**Wednesday Morning**

Hermione went into work early, hoping to catch up on her work from the previous day. While Kingsley has assured her that everything had been done according to her very strict specifications, she still felt that she needed to look everything over. Sitting behind her desk, she sighed as she began going through the mountain of paperwork sitting on her desk. Addendums, permits, permit requests, case files, and various file folders littered her desk. One by one, she went through each piece of paper, filing it into the necessary places. She was halfway through when one folder caught her eye.

Law Department Position

Status: Filled

Hermione knew that the position had been posted as soon as she had agreed to become the Undersecretary. She did not, however, realize that the post would be filled so quickly. Opening the folder, she had not expected to feel as shocked as she did. Sitting there before her, smirking as though he knew something top secret, was Draco Malfoy. Hermione herself knew that she no longer held any grudges for the Malfoy family. It had been years since the war, and Narcissa herself was regarded somewhat like a hero for the part she played. Everyone felt that her lying to Voldemort about Harry's death, helped him to end the battle. Still, a shock ran through her. Looking at his records, she could see why Kingsley had hired the young man. Not only did he have some experience in the field, but he also had connections.

Closing the folder and filing it away, Hermione allowed her thoughts to run rampant. Somehow she had only just realized that she would be working closely with the young man until Arastella returned to her post. Shaking her head, she continued with her work. She had known that she had worked well past breakfast and that it was getting nearer to lunch. It was only when Harry knocked at her door that she glanced up from her work and looked at the clock.

"You ready to go 'Mione?" he asked poking his head in the door.

"Yes, but we need to make it quick. I have three meetings after two, a pile of paperwork to still go through, and I have to meet three new hires before they leave for the day," she said grabbing her things and pushing her friend through the door.

They were halfway through their meals when Harry realized something was off. He decided that he had given her long enough to come clean on her own. Now he was going to make her talk.

"Something on your mind?" he asked taking the last bite of his sandwich.

"Wha- oh. Nothing," she said shaking her head.

"Don't lie to me Hermione. We are better than that. I've known you long enough to know when there is something going on."

"Draco Malfoy was hired yesterday. He got my old position. With Arastella gone, that means that we will have to meet almost daily to go over cases to present to the Wizengamot."

"Oh. Well. Good on him?" Harry asked, not sure how to respond.

"It's not a bad thing Harry. It's just that I have never worked with him before. I know his work ethic is supposedly up to par with mine, but I just don't know."

"You have never worked with any of the other applicants either, so that is no reason to worry. You know Malfoy from school. Next to you, he was top of the class in Potions. Honestly, if anyone can keep up with you, it might be him." Harry shrugged.

"Ronald won't be happy."

"You and Ron haven't been together in almost four years. He can't say anything. This doesn't even affect him. There's something else going on. What is it?"

"It's nothing. Really. I don't know what's wrong with me." she said before looking at her watch.

"We really should get going."

The two paid for their food before heading back to their respective offices. The rest of Hermione's day went a lot smoother than she had hoped. Meetings went by effortlessly, with many attendees congratulating her on her new position. She flew through the remaining paperwork with no issues. She had managed to meet two of the three new hires, hoping to completely skip the third until the next day.

While she had denied it vehemently to Harry, there was something wrong with Hermione. She had managed to avoid Draco for the last three years with no issues. His cases got handed to others in the Law Department. Any of his family's legal matters, Arastella opted to handle on her own. She had not seen Draco since the Third Anniversary Ball. While that night had been one of the best since the war, she had not told anyone what she had done, too embarrassed of her actions. She knew that if Harry had known the full story, he would never forgive her for lying to him. Suddenly she was pulled from her thoughts as her door opened.

"Hello, Granger. Don't believe I've seen you in a couple of years."

The blonde man she had been thinking of stood in her doorway. It was probably for the best that she face him now. With no witnesses there to overhear the conversation. Quickly she threw up a silencing charm and asked him to sit.

"Last I saw, you were wrestling a rather drunk ginger off of me while I broke his nose." she hissed.

"Ah yes. And how is Weasley?"

:~:~:~:~:~

_**Author's Note: **__*Sigh* I know. I did a bad thing! But this was the only logical way to end this chapter. The next chapter is going to have a flashback, so I promise it will all make sense soon enough! I really hope that you are all enjoying this story so far. Honestly, while it might not be the best thing that I have ever written, this plot line and my ideas are really exciting me! _

_Okay, so now for the important part. I had already had these chapters written out, and my Beta is amazing, so she was able to edit and get them back to me super quick. That said, we are both humans. So we just wanted to fill you in on our idea pertaining to updating the story from here on out. We are planning on updating every week, Thursdays to be exact, at 7:00 PM EST. So if you have favorited or followed our story, make sure you remember that. Thursday at 7:00 PM. I think that is all for now. I can not thank you all enough for reading A Dragon's Spark. _

_Much Love,_

_CasablancanSun_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__Just in case it is not obvious, I do not own any of the canon characters. They belong to JK Rowling, I have just put them in my own scenarios. _

_**Author's Note:**__ Hello again! I know that it has been a while since I updated. If I am being completely honest, I had a hard time coming up with a long enough chapter that was not just the same scene constantly repeated with different adjectives. Not only that, but I have been a little preoccupied in my personal life. My husband and I are pleased to announce that we are expecting! That being said, I think that I am now back and better than ever! Special thank you to my amazing Beta, I couldn't do this without you!_

_**WARNING:**__ The flashback of this chapter contains mentions of assault. Please prepare yourselves._

And now, without further ado, I present Chapter 4 of A Dragon's Spark!

~:~:~:~:~:

_"Ah yes. And how is Weasley?"_

"I wouldn't know anymore." Hermione said hanging her head.

"What do you mean? Haven't you begun breeding a brood of tiny know it all gingers?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"I haven't spoken to Ronald since that night. If anything, that is the night that everything blew up in my face. If anything, you probably saved me."

_**Two Years Prior: Hermione's POV**_

_"Ginevera Molly Weasley, if I am late to this ball, I will personally make sure that you are late for your own wedding! The Minister demanded that we be there exactly one hour prior." Hermione shouted up the stairs._

_Hermione was pacing back and forth, waiting for the younger woman. They had decided to arrive together, opting to meet their significant others outside of the ballroom._

_"Just go on 'Mione, I can get Harry to come pick me up. I can't find my Jewelry!" Ginny panicked. _

_"I'll send a patronus before I leave. Just please hurry. It is the third anniversary. They can't start without Harry."_

_Hermione quickly cast a patronus message and waited until she heard a pop, followed by the exhasparated sounds of Harry helping his fiancee. Smiling to herself she turned on her heel, arriving in the small room that all of the honorees were meeting in. Conjuring a mirror, she quickly glanced over her apperance. Her mess of curls was placed in a loose bun atop her head, with only two curls framing her face. While Ginny had opted for a golden strapless dress, Hermione opted for white gown. Adjusting the one shoulder drape, she admired the work that her friend had put into making her look beautiful. _

_The floor length gown was made of a flowing material, that made Hermione look like she was gliding whenever she walked. While most of the gown was a soft white, there were copper glitter like sparkles that looked like a soft mist that gathered at the bottom. While it was a dress with only one shoulder, the fabric looked like a small cape draped over her shoulder. In Hermione's opinion, it was simple yet elegant. She never appreciated that these galas were always turned into a political party with Harry, Ron, and herself always at the center. If she could find a way to blend in and not draw attention to herself, she would._

_Suddenly the door flew open. Quickly turning around, she realized that the silhouette in the doorway was that of her boyfriend. _

_"Heyyy. 'Mione. You should, you should definitely come 'mere." he slurred, walking towards her._

_"Are you drunk Ronald?"_

_"Maybe a lil."_

_"Honestly, you couldn't even wait until after the party had begun? You do realize you have to go on stage right?" she reprimanded._

_"Awh c'mon. Why're you always such a, such a buzz kill. Why 'ont we have some fun 'stead. Quit bein' so up, uptight." he said pushing her into the wall._

_Hermione tried to push him away. Putting both hands on his chest, she pushed, but all of the weight leaning into her proved her efforts futile. Slowly Ron lifted his hands off the wall and grabbed her waist and ripped the cape trying to push the fabric off of her shoulder. _

_"Ron, please stop. I-I don't want this!"_

_It was not until she felt him biting down on her shoulder and grinding into her hipthat she realized that this was not just a horrid dream. That this was actually happening. She felt tears stream down her face, as she sobbed. Suddenly, when she thought that she may pass out from the stress, she felt all of the weight suddenly pulled from her. She felt her legs give out from under her as she slid down the wall burying her hands into her face._

_"The fuck are you doing Weasley?! Didn't your parents teach you that when a woman says no, it means no?"_

_Hermione could only hear grunts and blows where fists were hitting flesh. Wiping her eyes, she looked up, refusing to allow anyone see her fall apart anymore than she already had. It wasn't until she saw someone reaching down towards her to help her up, that she noticed Ronald was unconcious in the middle of the floor. Reaching for the outstretched hand, she pulled herself up._

_"Are you okay, Granger?" the rescuer asked._

_Hermione looked up and realized that her savior was no other than Draco Malfoy. She could not help but lock her gaze on his pewter eyes. She could sense that he was being genuine. She tried to nod before realizing that she was not in fact okay. Without hesitation, she threw herself into his arms and sobbed. After a few seconds, she could feel hesitant arms surround her. Allowing herself a few moments to find composure, she pulled away._

_"Thank you. I-I don't know what I would have done had you not shown up."_

_"You are welcome. No man should ever force himself on a woman. It should be common sense, but it seems as though he never got the memo." Draco glared and the man laying on the floor._

_"Can I trust you to not murder him? I need to make my apologies known to Kingsley, I find that I am not feeling well enough to be here tonight." Hermione asked. _

_"I will take care of it. Meet me in the hallway after you are done." Draco said._

_The tone of his voice proved to Hermione that he was not to be crossed at the moment. Without hesitation, she nodded and walked over to Ron. Before Draco could stop her, she had slightly lifted the hem of her dress, and stomped down hard, effectively crunching his nose. What ever Draco had done to the man, he only moaned a little as blood poured from his nose. Turning around, Hermione walked out of the room, and left Draco to do what he needed to._

_~:~:~:~:~:_

"I haven't spoken to him since that night. I owled him the next day to tell him that I felt we had grown apart as people and needed to break things off. Exactly one day later I recieved a response saying he didn't know where I was suddenly coming from, but he understood. You wouldn't happen to know how he lost all memory of what happened after he got drunk do you?" She asked.

"No idea."

"That's all you're going to say?"

"I plead the fifth?" he joked.

"Draco. I appreciate everything you did that night more than you know. But I can not condone the use of memory tampering."

"Hermione, I just cleaned him up and made him easy to find so I could make sure you were okay."

Hermione felt a quick flutter in her chest. She had in fact met him in the hallway after telling Kingsley she had suddenly fallen ill. He had been a perfect gentleman. He made sure she had gotten back to her flat safely, and had stayed to talked. They had talked for hours. They had talked about any and everything. Hermione had never had a connection like that with any of her best friends. She couldn't lie to herself and say that she hadn't felt close to the young man.

"I can't lie and say that I wasn't surprised that you got the job." she said opting to change the topic.

"I'm good at what I do and I feel it is finally getting recognized." he shrugged.

"As you know, we will be working together for the next year. We have to meet every day. We can either meet here or-"

"Whichever you prefer." he said cutting her off.

"Yes, well. It is late. I should be leaving. I guess I will see you tomorrow." Hermione said standing up and gathering her things from her desk.

"Have you eaten dinner?"

"No, I suppose Ginny will have cooked something."

"Ah, I'm glad to see you have gotten close to them again."

"Closer than close. I'm actually staying with them for a while."

"Seeing as neither of us have eaten, and it is well after eleven, can a possibly convince you to accompany me to a small diner I have recently found?"

Everything in Hermione said this was dangerous. Her heart fluttered again and her stomache started knotting. Everything logical in her screamed to say no and just leave.

"Of course." was all she said

~:~:~:~:~:

**Author's Note:**

_I know that this chapter is a little shorter than the rest, but once again, this was the best place to stop for now. More Flashback to come! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Leave me a comment or PM me with any theorie or questions! Hopefully I will be on more of a schedule next week. I will see you all soon!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Just in case it is not obvious, I do not own any of the canon characters. They belong to JK Rowling, I have just put them in my own scenarios.

Author's Note: I think that I am now back and better than ever! Special thank you to my amazing Beta Cathry, I couldn't do this without you!

~:~:~:~:~:

For the second time in her life, Hermione found herself at a crossroads. On one hand, Draco made it so easy to open up and share even her deepest most thoughts. On the other, the fact that he could do that made the butterflies flutter in her stomach. Once again she found herself accepting him as a close confidant, someone that she could have a conversation above the average IQ of their graduating class. The young man that was once her sworn enemy, the man that she had once punched in the face, was sitting across the table listening intently as she spoke animatedly about the sudden changes in her life.

"And then out of the blue, I got home one night just to find out that all of my belongings had been removed from my flat, without my knowledge!" she bit out.

"I'm sure it can't have been that bad. I mean obviously, you decided to go through with their offer. It has to be nice to know that someone cares enough about your well being to make sure that you are taken care of even when you don't. I can count the people I trust like that on hand." he said taking a sip of his coffee.

"I mean when you put it that way. But who cares? Whose side are you on anyway?"

"Yours of course."

Those three words alone set a new bundle of nerves aflame in her.

"I can't lie, I'm confused," she said.

"That's new." he scoffed.

"I mean, what's going on here. How are we doing this? We don't even really know each other."

"I know who you are, Granger."

"But do you?"

Suddenly brown eyes met grey. She felt the magic fizzle between them. He was not looking at her like her comment upset him. He was looking at her as though she was suddenly the most interesting thing on the planet. Without warning, he began speaking.

"You are Hermione Granger. Muggleborn daughter of two 'dentists', whatever the bloody hell that means. You graduated top of our returning class. You are without a doubt, the smartest third of the Golden Trio. You fought alongside Potter to bring down the dark lord."

"Well yes, but anyone can find that information. I'm pretty sure that they will start teaching about us in schools soon," she said sipping her tea and rolling her eyes.

"Your favorite flowers are red carnations because before Hogwarts your father would present them to you every year for your birthday, Valentine's Day, and later on every time they picked you up from the platform. Your favorite color is light puce because it is the color of twilight, and you think it is very magical looking. You hate Brussel sprouts because they look like eyeballs. It completely devastated when you realized that your cat died during the battle, but you never said anything around your friends because they all hated him. Do I need to continue or have I proven my point?"

Hermione sat there, the shock on her face evident. She knew that they had spoken in depth about their lives after he had escorted her home the night of the ball, but she had never in a million years thought he was actually listening or would remember anything. It had been years, and he had proven that he heard her even minuscule facts that she shared with him.

"You see Granger, that is the difference between me and the people you associate with. I may not show or say that I care, but I also don't parade around like I do while simultaneously lying to you."

Before she knew what was happening, he stood up, paid for their food, and left.

~:~:~:~:~:

A day or two passed, and Draco had proven to be a very good asset to the Legal Department. The only thing that bothered him was his required meetings with Hermione. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about her got under his skin. He found himself actually paying attention to her, placing the small things she did in his Hermione folder in the back of his mind. Ever since he had rescued her, she stayed on his mind. Their conversation playing over and over. For once, he had someone who didn't treat him like he was evil. She shared her secrets and he listened intently.

Unfortunately, he could not shake their last talk. He had unwittingly proven to her that he listened, that he cared. As far as the world was concerned, Malfoys did not care about anyone but themselves. He knew that he needed to apologize for the other night, but he was not sure how he would go about doing so. Slowly he walked up to her office door and knocked.

"Come in."

"Hello, Granger."

He walked into the office, being sure to close the door behind him. He turned around to face her, realizing that she had a look on her face that showed her obvious irritation toward the parchment she was holding.

"Is everything okay?"

"Not really, but shall we get to your reports?"

Handing her his folder, he sat down in the chair across from her. He waiting until she was halfway through his work before he looked down at what she had been reading. Laying on her desk, was what looked like an invitation. Upon further investigation, he realized that it was, in fact, a wedding invitation. In an enchanted script that seemed to glow, was an invitation to the wedding of Lavender Brown and Ronald Weasley. Suddenly everything clicked.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope," she said as she continued looking over the paperwork.

"Are you going?"

"Dunno."

"Why?"

Sighing, and realizing that he would not be dropping the topic until she talked to him, she put the folder down and looked him in the eyes.

"I can't very well show up to the wedding of the man I used to date. The man who-who did what he did to me. Not without having someone there to lean on. I never told Harry, or anyone else. They would've killed him. I don't even know what he remembers."

"Is that the only reason you can't go? You aren't still in love with him are you?"

"No. Absolutely not. Drunk or not, I could never be with Ronald knowing what happened that led to us breaking up."

Thinking that this would be his only chance to explore whatever this sudden fascination was, he made her an offer.

"I could go with you."

"Why?"

He merely shrugged.

"I need a date to the Gala tomorrow, you need a date to the wedding. I figured we could help each other out. Plus, since I am the only other person who knows about Weasley's less favorable attributes, I could accompany you and make sure everything is okay. Plus you seem to be very good at escaping the Galas. This year, I would like to leave early as well."

Hermione could not deny that she had gotten better and better at avoiding people when it came to the Galas. While she never had a date, after her obligatory presence on stage with Harry and Ron, she managed to disappear. She did not like pandering to the older men who seemed to want more than to just dance with her. Thinking it over, she decided that this would give her an excuse to leave both events early without seeming rude. The Malfoy family were not looked at as evil anymore, but that did not mean that people were comfortable around them. This would also keep less than desirable people away from her.

"The wedding is a month and a half away. If the Gala were to work out how I hope that it might, would you consider keeping the charade up between now and the wedding? Today alone I have had several people proposition me and I just can not handle that and work at the moment."

While she may not realize it, Hermione was playing into Draco's hands. He could not believe that he had managed to not only get her to accept his deal, but he got her to ask to spend more time with him. At least that is what he hoped for.

"You do realize that if we show up to both events together, it will be assumed by many that we are together?"

"Would that be a problem for you?"

"Not at all."

"Great."

"Yes. Yes, it is."

The rest of the meeting went by in complete silence. Hermione finished going through the paperwork, signing off on two of the five cases that he presented to her. Draco spent the time to look around the office. He was not sure, maybe she just had not had the time to make it look more like home. The only personalization he could see was a small photograph behind her desk. The picture was of a small girl, and what looked like her mother and father. There was a small cake and it was easy for him to see that the young girl was celebrating a birthday. Telling by the curls, he knew it was the young woman in front of him. He did not realize that he had been staring until she cleared her throat, indicating that she was done.

"So how exactly do we go about doing this. It has to be believable."

"Well, the way I see it, we have to go about this as if we were actually together. We don't have to actually go out every day, but every once in a while would probably work. I guess tomorrow will be our 'official' announcement."

"It will certainly get attention, that's for sure."

"If we want to make this look real, we should make sure to match tomorrow. What does your dress look like?"

Suddenly a blush spread across her cheeks. He could not deny that she was not the same dorky looking young woman she was in school.

"Hermione? What color is your gown?"

"Emerald."

A sense of pride overcame him. Not only would he have one of the most powerful witches on his arm, but they would also be wearing his school colors. He could not help the small smirk that he aimed at her.

"Oh shut it. I picked the dress out months ago. I had no idea that we would be going together."

"I just can't wait to see the look on Scarhead's face when you not only arrive with me but in Slytherin colors."

Without warning, he burst into laughter. Hermione just stared at him like he was crazy. While it took a couple of moments, she could not help but succumb to the laughter that he encouraged.

"You will not cause an-any trouble Draco Malfoy! And it is not THAT funny!"

"It obviously is Dear, or you wouldn't be doubled over in laughter."

Hermione was overcome with butterflies in her stomach. She hated how he could evoke these feelings from her. They were not friends, but they were not enemies either. Now they were going to be pretending to be together.

It went completely unnoticed by both of them that someone was standing outside the office door, having stopped at the sound of laughter. When the sound of rustling and the door knob twisting, the blonde quickly transformed to her animagus form, completely unseen by the couple exiting the office. She took in the site of the two smiling and hugging before she scampered off into a corridor grinning to herself. Rushing towards the floo, the older witch disappeared into the green flames, only stopping long enough to take a photograph. Rita Skeeter was going to have the story of the century.

~:~:~:~:~:

_**Author's Note: **__I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Leave me a comment with any thoughts of how this is going to go!_

_Much Love,_

_CasablancanSun_


	6. Chapter 6

Hi there everyone. It's Cathryn.

I wanted to start out this chapter by apologizing to all of you for our late updates. I know it has been months, but the following that our story has gotten is amazing. All of the PM's we received during our absence meant the world to us. I just wanted to give a small life update before we dive into our next chapter.

As many of you know, Lizzie was expecting. I say was, because at 7 ½ months, she lost her baby. As horrid as this is, she wanted me to share this with all of you. She hasn't had the inspiration, drive, or desire to write and update since this happened. The need to focus on her mental and physical health outweigh the need to regularly update.

That said, the next few chapters are going to be my writing. You may notice a shift in style, you may not. We both just wanted to let you know that we ARE NOT giving up on this story. It'll just be me for a bit. We hope that you will continue to favorite/follow our story as it progresses. Lizzie WILL be back. It just may take some time.

Now, for those of you who stuck through and read the A/N, here we go. As you all know, **Lizzie and I do not own any of JK Rowling's creations. We simply like to play with their stories from time to time.** With that, I present to you Chapter 6 of A Dragon's Spark.

~:~:~:~:~:

**Good Girl Gone Bad?**

Rita Skeeter

Has one third of our Golden Heroes turned to the dark side? Well, have I got a story for you my lovelies! This reporter can say with confidence, that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were indeed seen hugging and acting suspiciously coupley! Now we don't know if this is a recent development, or if this falls on the heels of the Weasley wedding announcement. But rest assured my loyal readers! I WILL have more to update on after the Gala tonight. Will they be together? Come back tomorrow to find out.

~:~:~:~:~:

"That damned woman! Well you can rest assured that I WILL be letting it slip that she is unregistered! Let's see if she likes gossiping after that." Hermione seethed.

"Relax 'Mione." Ginny said trying to comfort her friend.

Hermione looked at the red head. She had taken the news of Draco being her date a lot better than she had thought that she would.

"I need you to do my hair Gin. I hate these blasted events, but I have to look presentable, and my curls are not behaving for me today." She said throwing herself back into her chair.

"Okay. But you have to tell me what you have planned for Skeeter while I do it." Ginny said with a glint in her eye.

Hermione smiled at her friend. Since she had gotten pregnant again, Ginny was a lot calmer that normal. She wasn't as mischievous as she was in the past, but every now and then, the girl liked to sit down and plot against those she labeled as her enemy.

"Well, we had planned to go to the ball together anyways. I just wish I would have had the chance to do things my way for once. Did I tell you that I once kept Skeeter trapped in an enchanted jar until she swore that she wouldn't write gossip about Harry and I anymore? Perhaps that would be an option."

"You have to be sneakier this time though. She will no doubt be prepared for anything you could throw at her. I've got it!"

"You've got what?"

"Hermione Jean Granger! You are going to the Gala on the arm of one of the oldest, most hated yet respected, feared families in the wizarding world. We need to get Draco in on this. I wonder if Narcissa has done anything. Fake or not, you've got Draco, which means you've got his mother, which means anyone who goes against you should be feared."

"Oh my word. I hadn't even thought about Narcissa! I wonder if he is going to tell her that this is all just a plot to keep people away from us. If he doesn't, I am sure that she won't be happy that her only child is with a mud-."

"You stop right there Hermione. You can't think like that. Has Draco given you any reason to doubt his sincerity?"

"No."

"You know as well as I do that his family doesn't need you to make themselves look better. They've given back and done so much since the war. Hell, Harry even gets on with Draco. Don't you ever use that word to describe yourself again."

"I'm sorry."

"Yes, well. Let's get to bed, can't have you showing up to the Gala looking like a racoon. I'll see you in the morning for breakfast?"

Hermione simply nodded as she got up and made her way upstairs. With a million thoughts running through her head, she still found sleep rather easily. Before she completely drifted off though, the last thing she remembers thinking of was pewter eyes.

~:~:~:~:~:

Draco was sitting at his desk in the Manor's Library, reading Skeeter's article in the Prophet. No doubt, Hermione was already fuming. His mother had taken the news very well at dinner. She even asked if she could help him pick out a tie. He knew that if there was one person in the world who was on his side, it was his mum. A knock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Come in."

"Do you think I could convince Miss. Granger to meet me here for tea tomorrow afternoon? That way we could talk before the Gala?" Narcissa asked, sitting in front of her son.

"Mother. After everything she went through on this property, do you really think she would accept an invitation to come back?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, you are quite right. So how long do you think you will carry this 'charade' on before you tell her the truth."

"What are you going on about?"

"Draco. Darling. You forget I know you. Your father may have tried to keep you from thinking of her, but I've known since Christmas break your first year that you cared for the girl. Pansy was a means of making your father happy. When you ended things with her, I wondered how long it would be before you tried to start a friendship with Hermione."

Before he could answer her, an owl swooped in. Draco took the note from the bird while Narcissa gave it a treat in thanks.

_D._

_Need to talk. Will be arriving by floo at 8:30._

_P._

"Speaking of Pansy. Mother could you stay here. I've got approximately five minutes before she shows up to 'talk'".

"Of course, Dear. But we are not done with our conversation."

Draco only nodded at his mother.

Narcissa made her way to the small bar cart and poured them both a drink. She had just sat down when the fireplace roared and Pansy stepped through.

"Drac-. Oh. Hello Mrs. Malfoy. Is there anyway I could speak to your son alone?" she asked the older witch.

"I'm sorry Ms. Parkinson. Draco and I were just discussing something when your owl arrived. May I say that owls should be used to give hours warning before you arrive at someone's home?"

"I apologize ma'am." She nodded, looking down at her shoes.

"And anyways, seeing as how your last visit left some of my antique crystal shattered, I think it best that I stay here and protect it."

"Of course. My apologies."

"Pansy, just sit down and talk. What do you want now?" Draco huffed from behind the desk.

"Is it true?"

"I'm sorry you will have to elaborate. Is what true?"

"Are you really seeing her?"

"Why is it any of your concern?"

"I lo-. I care about you Draco. I don't want to see you get hurt by someone who is only using your for your na-."

"Miss. Parkinson. I can assure you that Hermione Granger does not need to use my son for anything. She has her own name, her own fortune, and a sight more manner than you yourself seem to possess. I will not have you speaking down on her in my home." Narcissa said before taking a sip of her drink.

"So it is true. That is all I needed."

"Pansy, don't do something stupid."

"I'm not."

"Pansy."

"Draco. It is fine. I see where we stand, and I see that you have the support of your mother. So obviously, since it is such a strain, my friendship is clearly not necessary in your life any longer. Goodbye." She said before stepping into green flames and disappearing.

"Draco, you need to warn her. Pansy is obviously unstable. Anything could happen. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Mother, it is 9:45 at night. What do you want me to do? Show up on the Potter's doorstep and demand that Hermione come with me? That will not go over well."

"Fine then. I will handle it."

"Moth-."

"I will handle it son." Narcissa said before walking out of the library and straight out of the house.

~:~:~:~:~:

It was 9:45. Harry and Ginny Potter were sitting by the fireplace. She had waited on him to get home before going to bed. Suddenly a ball of blue light appeared before them.

"Mr. Potter. I have an urgent matter to discuss with you. It can not wait until tomorrow. I understand if you do not wish for me to come to your home. But we must meet. Tonight. Sincerely, Narcissa Malfoy."

"Harry, it could be about 'Mione. Let her through the wards."

Harry quickly sent a patronus with his reply, and within ten minutes, the Malfoy matriarch was standing before him.

"Mr. Potter, I believe that Miss. Granger could be in danger."

~:~:~:~:~:

Draco sat stunned. His mother had called him out on everything, and she was 100% accurate in all of her accusations. He had always had a soft spot for Granger. He may not have acted on it or been nice to her, but in his opinion, he was protecting her. His father had been ruthless, and if he had found out that Draco had feeling for a muggle born witch, he would have had her killed at a young age. Even with his father gone, she was in danger. But now, she was being targeted by someone who claimed to be his friend.

Without second thought, he sent an owl to her. Hoping against hope that she would be awake and get his message. His mother was on her own path, but it was time that Draco stepped into action.

~:~:~:~:~:

Even though she had gone upstairs to go to sleep, Hermione found herself sitting in her window bay reading a book. No matter what she did she couldn't shut her mind off. She had just gotten to the best part of her novel, when she heard a peck at her window. Looking up, she saw a small black owl holding a scroll. She didn't recognize the bird, so she slowly opened the window and let the owl hop over towards her. Taking the scroll and offering the owl a treat, she began to read.

_Hermione_

_After Skeeter's article came out, I spoke to my mother. She is on board with whatever we want to do. In fact, she would like to ask for you to join her for tea before the Gala. _

_Now, onto the reason that I am writing this late. I received a visit from Pansy demanding to know if the article was true. Seeing as how I would like to continue our arrangement, I told her yes._

_Pansy can be dangerous. I need you to be on guard Hermione. I will do whatever I can to protect you and keep her away from you, but you need to be aware. _

_Mother is also doing her part to make sure Pansy does not prove to be a threat, but she has her ways. And she is obsessed. _

_Please be safe. I hope to still see you tomorrow, that is, if you are still willing to go forward with this. _

_Sleep well, and Goodnight,_

_Draco_

She knew that the article would cause some issues for them, but she didn't know that it would come from people who claim to love them. The fact that he felt the need to message her proved that this was a threat she needed to be worried about. The butterflies began to flutter the longer she thought about him worrying about her. Seeing as how she was still awake, she chose to send him a response. Quickly she cast a patronus to send him a message.

~:~:~:~:~:

Draco was fixing to turn the lights out and go to bed, trying to keep Hermione and danger out of his mind, when a ball of lights appeared before him.

_Draco,_

_Meet me at our diner in 30 minutes. I hope you're still awake. See you then. _

_Please be safe,_

_Hermione_

Without second thought, he apparated to the alley beside the diner. Walking inside, he went to the booth they sat at last time and waited for the witch.

~:~:~:~:~:

Author's Note:

Well everyone, that is the end of this chapter. The next chapter will be the Gala. I hope that you all enjoyed this. Do you think that Pansy will actually go after Hermione? Or do you think that the Potter's, Draco and Narcissa will keep her safe? Comment with any of your theories! Again we would like to thank each and every one of you who messaged us during our absence. I hope that I can keep this story going in the direction we had initially planned. We love you all, and we will see you in the next chapter. It's good to be back!

Love,

Cat&Lizzie


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:**_

_**To those of you who have stuck around,**_

_**Thank you so much. We love you all more than you could ever realize. We wouldn't be here without each and every one of our readers. **_

_**L&C**_

_**As per usual,**_

_**We own nothing. All of the characters that we use (minus a few we created) belong to the great JK Rowling herself. **_

_**~:~:~:~:~:**_

She made it to the diner in record time. Because they thought she was asleep, and they were busy with Narcissa, she was able to leave unnoticed. As soon as she was past the wards and protective barriers that Harry and Ginny put around their home, she was able to disapparate. When she walked around the corner of the diner, she looked through the window and saw him sitting there.

He came. All she had to do was ask, and he came. She didn't understand the feeling bubbling up inside of her. IT was as if ever emotion known to man was running through her. She hated him for the past, she appreciated him for the man he grew to be after the war, she loved that she could just talk to him without worrying about anything. Dare she say the he had become a confidant?

She quickly walked inside and sat down across from him.

"So, what exactly is going on?" she asked.

"Hello to you as well." He said rolling his eyes.

"Hello Draco. What is going on and why are your mother and my friends discussing the best ways to put protective barriers around me at the Gala?"

"Because my mother is overprotective, and your friends are making sure that you are safe."

"But why is YOUR MOTHER being protective. Of me?"

"It's a long story. But the short version is that Pansy is a threat because of her obsession. Did you not read my note?" He asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Draco."

"Okay look. My mother and I were discussing our arrangement when I received an owl from Pansy saying that she would be arriving 5 minutes later. She showed up to ask me if it were true that you and I were together. Skeeter threw a wrench in our surprising everyone, so Pansy was asking if, for once, she was telling the truth. I told her that it was true. She slipped and said that she was in love with me and she wanted to protect me. Mother stepped in, basically defending you, and told Pansy that she was crazy. Pansy left, and mother said you needed to be warned. I wrote you, but evidently she felt the need to hand deliver the news to Potter herself."

"I see." She said softly.

"Hermione. I understand if you don't want to continue with this. I never thought you would be targeted when I suggested we help each other. I don't want you to get hurt, because of me."

Draco refused to meet her gaze. He looked down at the table and stared at his napkin. Hermione reached forward and grabbed his hand.

"I should've known that you would cause trouble. But I'm not backing out. I am not a coward. I just know that I need to be on guard should anything happen. Thank you for warning me, and please thank for mother for me."

Draco only nodded. He didn't pull his hand away from her.

"You know, in a perfect world." He whispered.

"What was that?"

"I said that there is a Gala tomorrow. We both need our beauty rest."

She knew that wasn't what he said but opted to leave it alone for now.

"Yes. I suppose that if I am going to be on the arm of the vainest person I know, shouldn't have bags under my eyes." She joked.

"You wound me. I'm not vain. It's not my fault you grew up with boys who thought running a hand through their hair was doing more than making it look unruly."

She couldn't stop the laugh that escaped from her.

"Come on. We should both be going to bed."

"I think that I should come retrieve you when the time comes. I don't want you arriving alone to meet me there. Do you think it would be okay if we met together first and disapparate there together?"

"I don't see why that would be an issue. I will talk to Harry about lowering wards for you. Since I have to be on stage with Kingsley, Harry, and Ronald, will you be okay standing with Ginny and Lavender? Our dates usually stay together so that we can open the Ball with the first dance. Oh, but you know that already. But did you know that your mother is being honored for her role in ending the war. So, she will be pulled up there with us. So, if she wants, perhaps the three of us could arrive together?"

"I will talk to her. Thank you for thinking of including her. I'm sure she will be pleased."

The two got up and made their way to the alley.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

Suddenly Draco swooped down and pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her curls, as though he were hiding away from the world.

"In interest of us pulling this charade off, I think that we should actually act as though we are indeed a couple."

"What are you talking about."

"Rita is a beetle and she is on the wall behind you." He whispered into her ear.

Pulling away from him, but maintaining contact, she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"I suppose I will see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes, you will."

And with that, the two disapparate.

_**~:~:~:~:~:**_

**A Secret Love**

**By: Rita Skeeter**

**Hello my lovely readers! Do I have a scoop for you all today? As you are all fixing to begin getting yourselves ready for tonight's Anniversary Gala, have a seat and read this.**

**Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were seen embracing one another and looking extremely happy together. She was then seen kissing him! Can you believe it? Our very own Golden Lion, was seen kissing DRACO MALFOY!**

**If that doesn't wake you up and make you want today to hurry by so you can see them for yourselves at the ball, I don't know WHAT will. **

**I'll see you all tonight. I just know it is going to be a very fun evening for us all.**

_**Today's article is dedicated to all those who lost their lives and the loved ones who still mourn today. On this the 5**__**th**__** Anniversary of the end of the War, we will remember.**_

_**~:~:~:~:~:**_

"I honestly can not stand that woman." Hermione said.

"Read it to me again." Ginny said laughing.

"No."

"Please."

"Ginny. Just finish doing my hair. You know it'll fall out as soon as you stop if you don't finish it now."

"Owl Malfoy and let him know that we will lower the wards at exactly 7:00, but only for 5 minutes. We all need to leave here no later than 7:15. Also let Draco know that he is more than welcome to stand with me and LavLav. Merlin knows he will make it more bearable. Maybe she will be so intimidated, she won't talk at all."

Hermione acciod her quill and parchment.

_Draco,_

_Ginny wanted me to let you and Narcissa know that the wards will be down at exactly 7:00. They are only lowering them for 5 minutes. I suggest that you both disapparate from your home to the front step at 7:02. We will be leaving from here at 7:15 sharp._

_See you then,_

_Hermione_

"Oh no! I forgot that Narcissa wanted me to take tea with her today!"

"She will be here in 20 minutes Hermione. We discussed it last night, and she is getting ready here. If you want your hair done by then quit moving." Ginny said tugging at a strand of hair.

"Thank you."

_**~:~:~:~:~:**_

"Mother! Where are you? I have the time that we should leave."

"Draco darling, I am leaving in 10 minutes. What are you talking about?"

"Hermione owled me and let me know what time to arrive at the Potters."

"Dear, she meant you. I am going over to have tea and get ready with the girls. It will be only you arriving later."

"But Mother. You are really going to make me show up by myself?"

"The Potter's were very cordial and inviting to me last night. You will be fine. Now, I have to get going. I will see you this evening!" she said turning on her heel and disappearing.

_**~:~:~:~:~:**_

With what felt like 800 pins, and 30 spells later, Hermione's hair was done at last. Narcissa had arrived just before Ginny finished, and now the three witches were sitting in the parlor, talking. Hermione was surprised at how well everything was going. Ginny seemed to be having a good time, and Narcissa was enjoying herself as well.

She had been nervous at the thought of facing Draco's mother alone. Seeing as how she couldn't even explain her feelings towards the young man to herself, how was she supposed to do so to his mother of all people.

"It's 6:30. I suppose we had better get dressed. Harry will be miffed if we aren't all ready to go and waiting on Draco. He hates these things." Ginny said.

"Mrs. Malfoy, let me show you to the guest room. You can get ready there. Hermione, you can come to my room and help me into my dress." The red head ordered.

Hermione headed up the stairs to the room Ginny shared with Harry. Ginny had already brought her things up, so she wasn't surprised to see the two dress bags sitting on the bed waiting on her.

"'Mione, this just arrived for you." Ginny said handing her a small package.

Hermione pulled the note off and set the box down.

_H,_

_It would do me (and my mother) a great honor if you would wear this tonight. I don't know why she couldn't have brought it with her, but then again, I don't know why she does half of what she does. _

_Anyway, please wear it. If you don't have it on, she will assume I didn't send it and then I'll get yelled at and embarrassed. We don't want that._

_D_

Hermione rolled her eyes and smirked. Of course, Narcissa couldn't have brought whatever this is. It would've been inappropriate. She contemplated not wearing whatever it was just to aggravate him. But he was right. She didn't want to embarrass him.

"So, what is it?"

"I don't know. I'm scared to open it."

"Just open the damned thing." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

Hermione reached down and picked up the package. Slowly, she pulled the paper off. She opened the box and gasped.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Ginny asked.

She pulled the box away from Hermione and looked for herself. Inside the small silver velvet box, were a pair of emerald earrings and a small silver pendant. The pendant was formed to look like a rose, with a very small sliver of emerald forming as a leaf to one side of the silver petals.

"Wow. For a fake boyfriend, he sure is spoiling you."

"I can't wear this Gin. It's too much. Everyone will know that I didn't buy them."

"You kind of don't have a choice. His mother will notice and I'm sure she will say something."

"You're right. Can we just get ready?"

"Yep. Zip me up."

Hermione and Ginny finished getting ready and headed downstairs. Narcissa was waiting in the Parlor. Hermione couldn't lie, the woman before her looked stunning. Her platinum white hair delicately curled, fanned out in stark contrast to the black velvet gown she was wearing. She had opted for a silver silk shawl, which was draped over both arms.

Ginny had opted for a pewter dress this year. She had decided to put her hair into a chignon and put small silver gems all through her red hair. The floor length ball gown was not like what she normally wore. In the past, she opted for sheath dresses or form fitting dresses. This year was more of a ball gown. Hermione had told her she looked like an angel as she zipped her dress up.

Hermione's gown was simple, as always. The emerald dress fell to the floor in a beautiful pool of chiffon. The waist line fell just below her belly button and flared out from there. While the gown was more form fitted than what she normally opted for, it was still quite plain compared to the others. Ginny had helped her recreate her hair style from the Yule Ball her fourth year. She had put on the jewelry that Draco had sent, and somehow it tied everything together.

"Hermione, Ginevra, you both look lovely. I'm glad to see that my son actually sent our gift. It looks amazing with your dress."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. You look absolutely beautiful yourself. I must insist though, that the jewelry is too much." Hermione replied.

"Nonsense!" Narcissa insisted.

"I guess now, we should sit and wait for the men. Would anyone like any tea?" Ginny asked.

"I would love a cup. I think that we have just enough time to enjoy it before Harry gets here. Draco will be along shortly after."

_**~:~:~:~:~:**_

Harry was the first to arrive. He hated these things, almost as much as Hermione did. No matter what he did, he was looked at as a hero. When he tried turning the outcome of the war into a group effort, he was shot down. Every year there was a speech. Every year he was required to speak on his memories. It took everything in him to not show up to these events sloshed. He didn't want a ball. He didn't want to remember it. He didn't want to talk about being on the run. He didn't want to talk about dying. But that is all that the press wanted to hear about. What he wanted, was to never go to another event, stay at home with his wife and children and act like it never happened.

While Ginny was his wife, she knew that there would always be things that she didn't understand or things she couldn't help Harry with. Certain things she always asked Hermione for help with. The longer she and Harry were married, the more she found that she wasn't jealous of the relationship Harry and Hermione had. Ron had shared things in the past, mostly to bring attention to himself, but Hermione and Harry had tried to remain mostly tight lipped. The witch hadn't understood it at first. She had been angry that there were things he talked to his friend about and not her. She had been hurt that when he had night terrors, he walked out of the room and floo'd Hermione. Until she had talked to her that is. Ginny had confronted the two of them, finally put out that her own husband trusted his childhood best friend over his wife. When Harry walked out of the room that night, Ginny broke down in sobs. Hermione saw Harry in the hallway with tears streaking his face. He had nodded, so she knew she could talk. Ginny and Hermione had talked for hours that night, reliving horrors. Harry finally walked in and apologized. For the first time, he sat down and talked to Ginny. It was then that she realized he was trying to spare her.

Tonight, was going to be interesting, to say the least. Hermione was about to arrive on the arm of Draco Malfoy, and the Potters were going to be arriving in the company of the Malfoy family.

_**~:~:~:~:~:**_

_**Back at the Manor:**_

Draco was just about done getting ready when his floo came to life. Ignoring it, he went back to tying his silver bow tie.

"Not wearing green this year?" Pansy said from behind him.

"Nope. Hermione is though. Figured I should compliment her instead of match." He said rolling his eyes and turning around to face her.

"What are you doing here Pansy?"

"Come on Draco. Don't you remember? We used to have a lot of fun before balls. Before her."

"Pansy, go away. I have to go."

Suddenly Pansy pulled out her wand. Draco didn't flinch which just made the witch madder.

"How about I make you forget her? Forget everything and everyone. We can start over. Just me and you. Of course, that means I'll have to dispose of your mudblood and mother. Can't have them snooping and looking for you."

Draco had had plenty of wands shoved in his face, and he had heard plenty of rants from madmen. While he did not draw his want, he erected an invisible shield using wandless magic. His uncle Sev had taught him the art of dueling, so he was prepared.

"I don't want you Pansy. Never did. I tolerated you. Mostly for my father's benefit. But seeing as how he is now six feet under, I don't have to pretend anymore. You were a convenience. You were nothing more than a placeholder, and a shag when I needed it. You used to be loyal. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a Gala to attend and a beautiful witch to escort."

He made his way around her, avoiding looking at her. When he heard her screech, he knew she was going to do something stupid. It didn't take much to rile the Parkinson women up, but once you did, you had best be prepared. He heard her say a string of curses, all of which bounced off of his shield.

"Really Pansy? Attacking an unarmed man, when he has his back turned. How disgraceful."

"FUCK YOU DRACO! I LOVE YOU. I WAS MEANT TO BE WITH YOU. YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW THAT."

"Stop your screeching you bloody twit."

"You just wait. First, I'll deal with your mother, then I'll deal with that fucking mudblood. After that, you'll have no one and nothing. I'll be there. I'll always be there."

She made her way to disapparate and Draco saw his chance. Quickly casting a silent Petrificus Totalus he watched as her eyes widened and she fell to the ground, completely frozen.

"Before you talk about attacking what is mine, I suggest you make sure I'm dead first." He told her.

Looking at his watch, he realized that he was five minutes late. Quickly summoning at patronus message, he sat and waited for the Aurors.

_**~:~:~:~:~:**_

"You have to do something Mr. Potter. Draco is never late for anything. He is either early and waiting or walking in at the exact time he is supposed to be there."

"Mrs. Malfoy, there is nothing I can do. We have no reason to believe that he is in any danger."

Suddenly a ball of light flew through the door. When it stopped in front of Hermione, Draco's voice could be heard.

"Hermione, I'm sorry that I am late. Please tell my mother not to send a search party. I had a visit from Ms. Parkinson. She tried to attack me. If Potter is around, please have him send an Auror or two so that I may leave. Seeing as how I am of no major importance for tonight's event, I will meet you by the door before you go in. Again, my apologies."

Harry rolled his eyes as he sent the message for Aurors to be sent to Malfoy Manor. Narcissa visibly calmed down, and the Hermione told Ginny she would explain later. Without second thought, the group made their way to the Ministry Gala.

_**~:~:~:~:~: **_

Kingsley met all of the honorees in a room off of the ballroom.

"Now, all of your dates will escort you in, but when you go on stage, they will be required to stand off to the side of it. That way when you are finished, you may quickly grab them and head to the dinner. Miss Granger and Mrs. Malfoy. Seeing as neither of you have dates, I will escort one of you and-"

"You will be escorting me, Minister, Miss Granger has a date for this evening. He is just running a little late."

Kingsley looked at the women warily.

"Yes well, should he not make it on time to escort you in, Mr. Jennip will instead. Your date can escort you to dinner after we have our speeches."

"No need Minister. I'm here."

Everyone looked to the door, where Draco had just come in.

"Mr. Malfoy, that won't be necessary. Mr. Jennip is more than capable of escorting-"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to pair my date with someone other than me sir."

"Your date?" Kingsley looked at Hermione, who was just smirking.

"Yes sir. Mr. Malfoy will be my date for this evening."

"Oh, um. Well then, explain what I explained to you. I have to get ready to introduce you." He spluttered.

When Kingsley left the room, all of the women erupted into fits of giggles.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. You cut this extremely too close for comfort." Narcissa said smirking at her son.

Malfoy just shrugged and offered his arm to Hermione, who took it willingly.

"Your entrance could have been a little better. But I guess you got what you wanted. After Skeeter's articles, and Kingsley witnessing that spectacle, everyone will surely believe that the two of you are together." Harry said shaking his head.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Gin told me. Your secret is safe with me. Lets just get this over with." He whispered motioning towards the door, where Lavender and Ron had just walked in. Ron was glaring at where Hermione was holding onto Draco.

"Don't worry Love, I won't let him hurt you." Draco bent down and whispered.

"Hopefully I can manage to avoid him."

Harry and Ginny walked into the ballroom first, followed by Ronald and Lavender. All of the smiles turned into shocked gasps as soon as Hermione walked in on the arm of Draco Malfoy. The two just looked at each other and smiled, making their way towards the stage where Draco helped her up the steps. He finally retreated to stand by Ginny as his mother was being escorted up the steps. Looking around he found utter amusement at the reactions everyone had. Ginny nudged him and smirked, motioning that he should pay attention.

"Good evening everyone and welcome. While the events that transpired five years ago still lay fresh with all of us, let tonight be a celebration in memory of all we have overcome. While loved ones were lost, let us not forget the sacrifices they made in the name of the greater good. I have on stage with me only four of the many heroes who gave so much to ensure that we live in the peace that we do today. Mr. Harry James Potter, who made the ultimate sacrifice just so others wouldn't die. Mr. Ronald Weasley who played an ultimate role in defeating all of the Horcruxes that Voldemort created. Miss Hermione Jean Granger, who's knowledge and wits aided Mr. Potter in his quests to bring down the empire of evil. And lastly, Mrs. Narcissa Druella Malfoy, who risked her own life in an effort to trick the Dark Lord. If no one would like to speak, I will get started with awards." Kingsley said.

"I'd like to say something." Ron said.

"Of course, Mr. Weasley."

"I just wanna say, that even though everything we did was heroic, we couldn't have done it all without the support of our families. I always took my family for granted, until I realized that they would do everything in their power to protect me and each other. I really learned the meaning of family recently, when I realized that Lavender was my soul mate. Anyways. That's all." He said.

As he made his way back into line while everyone applauded, he smirked at Hermione. She only rolled her eyes. Draco fought everything in him to keep from yelling up at the weasel that he didn't know what true love was, and he threw it away the night he fucked up.

"Well said Mr. Weasley. Now onto awards. Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy is being awarded the Order of Merlin second class. Thank you for all you did to ensure that Harry was able to defeat Tom Riddle, once and for all!"

The crowd erupted in applause.

"Mr. Harry Potter is being awarded the Order of Merlin first class, and the Merlin's Apprentice award. Thank you for everything you have done for us, and everything you continue to do in our Auror's department!"

The applause was deafening as Harry begrudgingly took a photograph with his awards.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley is being awarded the Order of Merlin second class. Thank you for your large roll in ensuring the downfall of our dark times!"

Lavender could be heard from the side of the stage screaming "I'm so proud of you Won Won!"

"And lastly but certainly not least. Miss Hermione Granger is being awarded the Order of Merlin first class, the Oak Eagle award, and also the Ministry's Eden award. Thank you for showing us all that knowledge is truly the Achilles heel of evil. Thank you for your part in making sure that younger generations had a school to go to. Thank you for taking on the roll of Undersecretary. Thank you for showing everyone that the status of your blood is not a weakness nor a strength, but merely the essence that keeps us all alive."

Hermione couldn't help the tears that flowed freely down her face. In all the years of participating in these things, she had never honestly been thanked. It was never more than a 'thanks for helping Harry Potter'. Looking into the crowd that was cheering for her, she found herself looking for Draco. Draco smirked at her and clapped, causing her to giggle through her tears.

Narcissa looked at her son, who was staring happily at the witch on stage. She had known from the beginning what his feeling were. She had known that this was more than just an agreement to help each other out. Draco was finally getting closer to the witch he cared for, and she couldn't be happier for him. While she knew differently, she still couldn't help but hope that if Lucius had still been alive, he'd have been so happy and proud for his son.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, I ask that you go towards the dining room. We will eat and then our four honorees will open the dance floor." Kingsley said one more time.

After Narcissa was escorted off of the stage and towards the dining room, Hermione went to make her way down. Ron pushed past her violently, almost knocking her down and headed towards his fiancé. Draco and Harry both made a move to confront him, but Hermione merely shook her head and walked down towards her date. Ginny didn't give either men a chance to say something before she stopped her brother.

"And just what the bloody hell was that?"

"What're you on about now Gin?"

"You need to apologize to Hermione."

"And why would he do that?" Lavender intervened.

"Stay out of this you cow. It has nothing to do with you."

"Don't talk to her that way!"

"Look, now is not the time for this. You should discuss it after everything is over and we don't have Skeeter and a hundred other people watching." Draco said.

"Just what are you playing at Ferret? This isn't any of your business. Why are you here anyway?" Ron asked getting closer to Draco.

"Ronald, stop. We need to move. People are starting to watch." Hermione said, grabbing Draco's arm and walking off.

Harry and Ginny quickly followed behind, leaving the red-faced man and his fiancé behind them. Once they got into the dining room, they were relieved to see that Ron had been seated with his Quidditch friends. Harry and Hermione were seated at the same table, while Narcissa sat with the Minister. They had done the long table with all the honorees before, but it usually led to a heated whispered argument between all who were seated there. Kingsley had obviously thought about that when he opted instead for large round tables. Ron might have been a war hero, but it was plain to see that he was the cause of ninety-five percent of the arguments.

_**~:~:~:~:~:**_

Being at separate tables led to the dinner portion of the evening going over smoothly. Despite Ron's glares towards Hermione, there were no issues. After everyone had finished their desserts, Kingsley stood up to address everyone one last time.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. If I do say so myself, it has been a very smooth evening. We are going to allow our honorees to open the dance floor now but seeing as some of you will leave while we dance, I would like to say good night. Thank you all for everything. We hope to see you next year."

He bowed and headed back into the ballroom, followed by the honorees and their dates. When a waltz started playing everyone began dancing. Slowly couples entered the dance floor, and soon everyone was dancing.

"I hope you can dance Malfoy." Hermione whispered.

Draco, taking that as a challenged, quickly tapped into the years of dance lessons his mother made him take. Soon the two were dancing all over the floor while Hermione giggled. When Draco went to ask his mother to dance, Harry made his way over to Hermione. Unfortunately, Ron got to her first.

_**~:~:~:~:~:**_

_**Author's note:**_

_**And that's where I'm going to end this chapter! It was so hard finding a good cut off point, but I needed to split the chapter into two, seeing as how this one is already double what I usually post. Thank you to all of our lovely readers. We appreciate you more than you know. Thank you for sharing a part of your day with us and reading our updates. We hope you love the story as much as we do! Really truly.**_

_**Now onto a more serious note. Since I am writing by myself at the moment, I will probably move to a more bi-weekly/monthly updating schedule. Mind you this is just an idea, and I make no promises. Other than that, thanks for reading!**_

_**All our Love,**_

_**Cat&Lizzie**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hello to our loyal readers!**_

_**I am so sorry that it has been a while since my last update! I do hope you can forgive me. Lizzie is doing better and is talking about coming back soon. I hope you all can join me in wishing her well and sending good vibes her way!**_

_**As you all know by now, ALL CANON CHARACTERS AND PLACES DO NOT BELONG TO US. THEY ARE ALL CREATIONS OF JK ROWLING.**_

_**Now, let's dive into another chapter of A Dragon's Spark!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Cat & Lizzie**_

~:~:~:~:~:

If she had been smart, Hermione would have run the other way. Looking for any opening that would not leave her looking rude, she finally resigned to standing her ground.

"Mione. Wanna dance?" Ron asked her.

"Of course."

As if they were not already two completely different people, Hermione found herself astonished at the sheer difference in etiquette when it came to dancing. In an attempt to proper, she bowed her head. When it became obvious that Ron was not interested in niceties, she sighed and stepped forward.

"We need to talk."

"I'd rather just dance if that's alright with you, Ronald."

"Mione. If something is wrong, I need you to tell me. Harry and I can get you out of here."

"Just what are you implying?"

"Has he done something to you? Threatened you? I can't think of any other reason for you to be with him tonight."

"Ron. You know perfectly well that that is not the case."

"C'mon Hermione. Harry and I can help you. You just have to tell me."

Hermione pushed herself away from the red head. Her anger radiating off of her. The only other time she had felt like this was that night.

"I will have you know, Ronald Weasley, that I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions. I am also able to decide whom I wish to associate with. If you can't accept that, I am sorry. You lost the right to say anything about my life the night you-."

"Hermione, you need to walk away." Draco said coming up behind her.

"She doesn't need you to fight her battles Malfoy!" Ron burst.

"Mione, let's go outside." Ginny offered.

"WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SEE THAT SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT WITH HER?!" Ron bellowed, causing everyone in the ballroom to stare at the group.

"Harry, Hermione and I will be going home now. You and the Malfoys can come check on her when you are all done here."

"Why won't you let Won say what he needs to say? You're always treating her like she walks on water, but you won't even stand up for your own brother against her!" Lavender hissed towards Ginny.

"I'll handle this Gin. Take care of her." Harry said.

Ron's glare never left Draco, who happily Glared back. Even though it was taking everything in his power to not chase after the girls and insist that he take care of Hermione, he stood his ground.

"Ron. Outside. Now." Harry said.

~:~:~:~:~:

While Hermione regained her bearings from the side along, Ginny was channeling her mother as she headed for the kitchen to heat water for tea.

"Hermione. Talk to me. You don't have to say anything you don't want to, but at least talk. What did Ron do to you?" the younger girl asked, walking back into the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hermione Granger. You started saying something before Draco intervened. Please tell me what happened."

Hermione broke down into sobs, her heart aching at the thought of the painful memory. Ginny sat beside her and held her, trying to calm the shudders.

"I. I can't. I can't talk about it Ginny."

"It looks as though you need to. What ever is happening, what ever is causing you to react this way, is eating you up. Please."

"Take the memory. Please."

Ginny only nodded, pulling her wand out of her bag. Silently she held her hand up and summoned an empty vial. Hermione closed her eyes as Ginny pulled the long silver thread from her temple and dropped it into a vial.

"You're sure you want me to see this?"

"Just please don't think any less of me."

"Never. Will you be okay being alone for a few moments?"

"I have my tea. I'll be here. I promise."

Ginny nodded and made her way up the stairs and into Harry's study.

~:~:~:~:~:

Harry pushed Ron into one of the smaller rooms off of the ballroom. Draco had stayed behind to make sure the crowd was not going to intervene or attempt to overhear anything. If he were honest with himself, he couldn't be near Weasley. Not after the painful memories of what he did to Hermione resurfaced.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Harry? Can't you see that something is wrong?"

"Ron, the only thing I see wrong is how you're acting. Why couldn't you just leave her alone?"

"It's bloody Malfoy. It's obvious that he did something to her!"

"Why do you care?! WE are engaged! Why can't you just get over her already?!"

The two men looked towards the door, where Lavender was standing. Her face was red and it was obvious that she was crying. Harry, who only wanted to get back to Ginny, rolled his eyes and walked away. Looking back over his shoulder, he addressed his friend.

"Leave her alone mate. She's finally happy."

~:~:~:~:~:

Ginny came out of the memory with tears streaming down her face, anger coursing through her, and so many questions. How could he have done that? To Hermione! Why hadn't she told anyone? How long had she and Draco been friends? Slowly she made her way to the bathroom to clean up. Casting a silencing charm on the bathroom, she allowed her sobs to break free, finally feeling the sorrow crush her. It was no wonder that Hermione had distanced herself from everyone. Ron might be her brother, and Harry's best mate, but after tonight she was done making excuses for him.

After washing her face, she made her way back downstairs. Hermione had summoned a book and was still curled in the same spot Ginny had left her. When Hermione looked up, she could tell that Ginny had been crying.

"Gin?"

"Mione. Why didn't you tell me?"

"He's your brother. I can't ask you to choose me over that."

"That man is not my brother. And then to have the nerve to accost you tonight, acting like he cares!"

"He doesn't remember Gin."

"How do you not remember that?!"

"You saw that Draco helped me?"

"And just how long have you and Malfoy been friends?"

"Honestly? Since that night. If he hadn't found us, I don't know what would have happened. But all of that's beside the point. Draco didn't want me to have to deal with Ron's apologies, so with my permission, he removed the memory."

"Hermione, memory tampering isn't exactly legal. What do you think would happen if it were suddenly restored?"

"I'm hoping it never does. That is the only time that Ron had ever gone that far. I like to think that he would try to apologize, and I just can't deal with that."

"Have you told Harry?"

"Has she told me what?"

The two women looked up and found Harry and Draco standing there. One looking livid, the other looking sad. Draco looked at Hermione and when she nodded, he knew that she told Ginny.

"Harry, you need to go up to your study. The memory is beside your pensieve. Watch it."

"But Gin."

"Harry, now. And take Malfoy with you. Malfoy, don't let him do anything stupid."

"I don't need a babysitter." Harry said glaring at his wife.

"Please Harry." Hermione whispered as tears fell again.

After the men disappeared upstairs, Ginny went back to asking Hermione questions. It wasn't long before they heard glass shattering, and a heart wrenching wail. At hearing Harry cry, Hermione once again found herself sobbing and praying that her best friend wouldn't think any less of her. Ginny hugged her close, shushing her and trying to calm her down.

"Let him let it out. I did the same, I just had the foresight to put silencing charms up."

"H-he prob-ably h-hates me!"

"He doesn't hate you Hermione. He just doesn't understand why you didn't tell him." Draco said from the door way.

"He's asking for you Ginny. I can handle this."

Ginny looked between the two and nodded, pulling away from Hermione and going to her husband.

Draco looked at the witch in front of him. He slowly made his way towards her, hoping she wouldn't push him away. When he sat beside her, and she leaned into him, he knew everything would be okay.

"He doesn't hate you, Love. He's sad. Weasley betrayed all of you. I know you didn't want him to remember, but maybe, in hindsight, keeping it from your best friends wasn't the smartest thing to do."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

~:~:~:~:~:

After what seemed like an eternity, Harry and Ginny came back downstairs. When Ginny motioned for Draco to follow her into the kitchen, he knew that it was so Harry and Hermione could finally talk. She needed her best friend. He knew that as much as he wanted to be, he wasn't quite there with her yet. When the two left the room, Harry sat down on the floor in front of Hermione.

"Mione." He whispered.

When he looked up at her, she could tell that the tears had started once again. When he looked up at her like that, all she could see was the sad eleven-year-old boy she had met all those years ago.

"Harry it's okay."

"But it's not."

"But it will be."

"Is that why you quit talking to us?"

"Partially. But in complete honesty, my job was also a factor."

"You think we would have picked him."

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me."

"He's your brother in law. I couldn't ask you to pick me over family. Until tonight, I had managed to avoid him completely."

"He's not family. He hurt my family. You are more like a sister to me than anything. Hell, your parents helped me so much after we met. Why didn't you trust me?"

"It has nothing to do with trust Harry. I didn't feel like anyone else needed to know."

"But the fact that you let Malfoy take the memory from Ron and have been living with this on your own isn't any better!"

"Harry."

"You need to restore his memory Mione. You need to restore it, and press charges."

"Harry be quiet! Ginny is-"

"Ginny is the one who suggested it. He can't get away with this."

"Harry I can't. He didn't do anything that the law would deem illegal. He didn't rape me. He might have tried, but thanks to Draco, it never made it that far."

"Will you think about it? It's my job to take care of you. Ginny agrees and we both discussed that we are not going to let your decisions affect how we treat you. YOU are our family."

"Mine as well." Draco said from the doorway.

Hermione looked at Draco, and missed Harry and Ginny smiling sadly at one another.

~:~:~:~:~:

"Why are you so worried about her?! It's like all anyone can ever talk about is Hermione freaking Granger!" Lavender hissed at her fiancé.

"I just don't like that she's letting Malfoy take advantage of her. She's my friend, Lav."

"Some friend. First you date, then out of nowhere she dumps you, then we get together and she completely blows you and your family off. And Ginny is so far up her ass she had to make Hermione move in with them! I'm sick of you all letting her treat you the way she does. Then you turn around and treat her like a fuckin' saint."

"Lav. She's like family."

"NO SHE ISN'T. I AM YOUR FAMILY RONALD WEASLEY AND YOU KEEP PUSHING ME AWAY!"

"Quit shouting."

"You still have feelings for her don't you?"

"No! I love you. But she's like my sister."

"You don't try to force your sister to have sex with you Ron."

At these words, Ron blanched.

"What the bloody hell are you going on about?"

"Come on Ron. We both know that Malfoy may have removed the memory. But who do you think brought it back? It wasn't him."

"What are you talking about Lavender?"

"You were always off. There was something missing. You complained of headaches. I remembered that if your memory is tampered with, you show certain symptoms. I helped you. Then we saw what happened. You begged me to remove it again, so I did. But I stayed by your side. I love you. She left you. I could, but I haven't. So please, tell me again who your family is. Who really cares about you? I did what I had to in order to protect you."

"Lavender. What have you done?"

"I fixed your memory. I respected your wishes, so I haven't restored it, but I had it ready in case it needed to be. So now it looks like Granger was asking for it and Malfoy went after you for no reason. I protected you. I protected your family. We both know that she'll never say anything, but he might. This is our insurance that you don't end up in Azkaban. I love you WonWon. I won't let anything or anyone ever hurt you."

"Lavender. Please tell me you're joking." He asked as a single tear slid down his cheek.

~:~:~:~:~:

_My Dearest Miss Granger,_

_I hope you can accept my apologies for not accompanying my son back to check on you. If it is alright with you, I would like to set up a standing tea with you and Mrs. Potter. I did quite enjoy our time together. I hope you will accept my offer._

_Cordially,_

_Narcissa_

_Also: When my son decides to wake up, could you please tell him to contact me? I know he is with you, and I would rather not use two owls for the same location._

~:~:~:~:~:

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Whew! That was a rough and dramatic chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, because I promise, it only gets better from here! Tell us what you all think in a Review or a PM! We love reading your thought! Until next time.**_

_**To the people who we let pre-read this chapter and to those who will, undoubtedly, PM us asking the same question. We talked out our story points before we began writing. We know that while the actual act of sexual abuse did not occur, we meant for it to be that way. WE are of the personal opinions that any act of violence with it be sexual or mental are cruel and will affect people differently. You have to understand that our Hermione, while very strong, never expected something like this to happen. What we have written is that she is suffering from MENTAL abuse. We are sort of comparing it to a form of PTSD. No, Ron did not rape her. But they had been friends for years, and she had trusted him immensely. For him to betray that, is taking a toll on our Heroine.**_

_**No, we do not think that our portrayal of everyone's reactions to the memory are uncalled for or unreasonable. With that being said, we can't wait for you all to read the next chapter.**_

_**All our Love,**_

_**Cat & Lizzie**_


End file.
